


we're perfectly imperfect

by tarte



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Saeran, Happy Ending, I SPOILED A BIT OF THE ROUTE, Married Couple, NAME SPOILER, Saeran is a gamer boy, Saeran is absolutely done, Spoilers, Takes place a few years after the end of secret 02, WARNING! WARNING! LOVERS QUARREL, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: Saeran wonders, would their silly antics ever end? Maybe one day, when the earth swapped places with the sky.In which MC and 707 go through something any other couple would go through: a quarrel.





	we're perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, i'm really sorry im tired pls comment down below for any critique, comment etc.  
> do let me know what else you want to see!  
> I suddenly felt like writing 707MC with Saeran,  
> I keep reading fics where they're both so perfect, but I really want to see fics where 707 and MC quarrel and get back together again.  
> idk  
> come talk to me on my twitter @kimochees
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT??? HOW DID YOU GUYS MANAGE TO GET 2K HITS ON THIS?? 
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!

“I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES!”  
  
“Where you from, YOU SEXY THING?”  
  
“SEXY THING YOU!!!”

 Saeran was tired of his brother and sister-in-law’s tenth sudden duet in 2 hours.

He just wanted peace to game. This was the fifteenth time he had played this boss level; and the couple’s spontaneous silliness was only adding fuel to the fire.

In frustration, he gets up and sets his PSP on the table, before walking to the room where both of them were in, frowning heavily.

“Saeyoung, can you-!“ Saeran stops short when he sees the both of them in their underwear, hip bumping and pretending to play a guitar while singing a song in god awful tones. He finds it a horrible sight to behold, and he slaps a hand over his eyes, blushing heavily.

“DO YOU TWO NOT KNOW WHAT DECENCY IS?!” He shouts as he slams the door, hurrying back to his own room and grabbing his PSP on the way. He locks himself in the room, grumbling with an embarrassed blush as he hears giggles coming from the next room over.

One of these days, those two would definitely need to grow up.

\---

Saeran sits on the couch reading a book one day when his sister-in-law comes home.

“Saeran ah~ I bought some sashimi. I’ll make sushi for dinner tonight, okay?” She gives him her ever sunny smile, before going into the kitchen.

“Whatever, I didn’t ask for sushi in the first place.” He grumbles after her, his turquoise eyes scanning the words on the pages. He frowns, but secretly, he felt very happy. His sister-in-law’s cooking was the best, after all. He remembers the first time Saeyoung tried to cook for the household, and it unfortunately ended with a burnt octopus, a toothbrush stuck up the faucet and Saeyoung's broken ankle.

Never again did Saeyoung try to cook without his lovely MC’s help.

“MC, is that you?! Are you home?!” Interrupting Saeran’s quiet thoughts was a very loud shout from the office, and the thundering of running footsteps that followed. It happens far too fast, but Saeran spots a red blur from the hallway into the kitchen, before MC screams fill the air.

“SAEYOUNG!!” She shouts, surprised, but lovestruck giggling follows.

It goes quiet for the next few minutes, and Saeran gets a little concerned for the both of them. Had they hit their heads and fainted? Had something bad happened? It had been a few years since Saeyoung and he were finally reunited, and a few years since he had gotten used to MC’s presence around them. He wouldn’t admit it, but MC was like a big sister to him.

So of course, if anything happened to them, Saeran would be affected badly.

He runs into the kitchen and peeks in, only to see Saeyoung with his hands under his wife’s sweater, and the both of them sucking face.

Saeran’s face goes red, and he runs out into the hallway, but not without hearing a moan from his sister-in-law.

It was one thing to hear muffled moaning from the next room at 2am in the morning, but it was another to see what transpired to make those moans.

Saeran grumbles as he grabs his wallet and book, leaving the house.

“I’M BUYING TAKE OUT, MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD! I don’t want your disgusting bodily fluids on my precious sushi!” He yells, slamming the door behind him.

The twin makes his way to the nearest eatery, grumbling to himself about the lack of decency in the house.

He wonders, would there ever be one day where the both of them didn’t engage in their silly antics or PDA?  
Saeran concludes that the day that happens would be the day that the earth swaps positions with the sky.

\---

“If you don’t like to sleep with me, then just tell me!”

“MC, that’s not what I meant!”  
“Whatever, I’m going to bed.”

“MC…”  
“If you care more about your job than me, then I don’t know why I even bother.”

_Slam._

\---

The one day that Saeyoung doesn’t shout MC’s name when she comes home was the day after he had heard shouting from the couple’s room.

His sister-in-law merely walks past the office, and enters the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Naturally, Saeran finds this incredibly unusual.

“…? Those two… aren’t goofing around this time?” He mumbles to himself, before getting up and leaving his bedroom.

The first thing he did was to check the world outside. Did the sky really switch places with the earth? He hoped not, he didn’t want to have to deal with the sun being blocked all the time.  
When he sees that everything was still normal, he exhales a sigh of relief, and makes his way down the hallway.

Saeran peeks into the office from the doorway, curious.

His twin brother sits at the computer desk, surrounded with empty Red Bull & Dr. Pepper cans, coffee cups and Honey Buddha Chip packaging. What’s worse was that Saeyoung looked as if he hadn’t slept in 2 days. Come to think of it, it didn’t seem like both of them got any sleep last night, if the shouting was any indication.

Saeran walks into the office, before grabbing his twin’s headphones and yanking them off his head.

“MC, I told you that I--!” Saeyoung turns to him with a heavy frown, his tone stern, until he notices that it was his precious twin brother standing next to him.

“Oh, Saeran. Sorry. I thought you were…” He trails off as he stretches, gazing at Saeran with amber eyes that seemed to be shadowed by his heavy eyebags.

“… Were you about to shout at MC?” Saeran asks as he raises his brow, glancing over to the computer screen. Ah, he was working on some code for the prototypes he was making.

Saeyoung does not reply, and instead, he looks down to his feet with a frown.

“Saeyoung,” the turquoise-eyed twin says, folding his arms, “Does this have anything to do with the shouting I heard last night?”

Upon interrogation, Saeyoung sighs and leans back against his chair, clucking his tongue once.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe isn’t going to cut it, Saeyoung. Tell me what happened. It’s weird to not hear you two act all stupid.”

It wasn’t like the both of them haven’t fought before, but the couple had a reputation for resolving tiffs mere hours after they had occurred. In Saeran’s eyes, and probably everyone in the RFA’s should they come to know about this situation, this was a first; and definitely serious.

“It’s nothing serious, Saeran. But if you really want to know, we were just fighting over my sleeping patterns.” He smiles sheepishly, but it doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. Fighting with MC was hard, and to be so distant away from her hurt him badly. Of course, he knew this very well, since he had tried so desperately to distance himself for her safety all those years ago.

The few days of pretending hurt his heart badly, and it still did, even now.

“Huh? But why is it so serious now?” Saeran asks, knowing very well that the two had argued over Saeyoung’s ridiculous sleeping habits.

“We both said wrong things, Saeran. But what MC said… really hurt me. I’m not apologizing until she does.” The bespectacled twin says, sliding on his headphones again and turning back to the monitor screen, drowning himself in programming work.

It is here that the twin decides to take the matter into his own hands, firstly by going to his sister-in-law’s bedroom to talk.

\---

It doesn’t take long for Saeran to help MC cool down, and he didn’t even need to speak a lot. The entire session consistent of MC talking to herself.

“Tell me what happened.” Saeran said at the start, only to be replied with half an hour’s worth of rambling.

  
“I am SO MAD!! But… Maybe I did go overboard…?”

  
“BUT HE TOLD ME TO STOP WORRYING!! But.. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want me to overthink…?”

  
“He is working on a project after all… I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on him.”

  
“Well, I guess I know I’m wrong. Thanks Saeran, I’ll go talk to him.” MC leaves the room, and only then did Saeran look up from his phone, unaware that his sister-in-law was finally calm.

  
“Wow. If only therapy were that easy for me.”

MC peeks her head into the office, spotting her husband and his working environment. Everything was cluttered, and the monitor was on. Saeyoung, however, had dozed off at the desk, his head in his arms.

“Saeyoung…”

  
MC walks into the room and sits down next to him, when she wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face into his lap.

  
“Eh..?” The redhead wakes up with a start, and looks down to his lap, groggy eyes confused.

  
“Saeyoung.. Saeyoung… I’m sorry, I’m really sorry for saying that… I hurt you a lot, didn’t I..?” MC murmurs, feeling absolutely horrible. “I’m sorry, I love you so much. I care for you and I never want to see anything bad happen to you…”

  
Saeyoung tears up a little, before adjusting his position in the chair a bit, and curling over to embrace MC.

“I love you, kitty… I’m sorry that we fought. Don’t be sad! Don’t be sad, my princess.. I forgive you.” He whispers and rubs her back, wanting to comfort his wife as much as possible. Now that they had finally made up, the redhead could finally breathe easy; and the aching, sinking feeling in his chest lifted.

The couple sit together in comfortable silence within each other's embrace, slowly remembering exactly what they love about the other.

  
However, the quiet doesn’t last very long, broken by the sound of yet _another_ spontaneous duet filling the house about three hours later.

“UH HUH, LISTEN BOY,”

  
“MY FIRST LOVE STORY!”

“WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!”

Saeran grumbles to himself as he sits down in his usual spot on the couch, curled up with his PSP. He knows that although Saeyoung and his sister-in-law were meant for each other, it didn’t always mean that they were perfect. Like any other couple, they fight, they cry, and they always found their way back to each other. He didn’t always appreciate their noisy antics. However, moments like this were when he appreciates that Saeyoung didn’t end up with a woman like their mother.

He admits that this wasn’t quite the life he had expected when he was just a child, but nonetheless, it was a life that he was happy in.

Of course, he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud.

Saeran secretly smiles to himself as he listens to the couple belt out lyric after lyric to some cheesy K-Pop song, enjoying the way their love radiated from the both of them.


End file.
